The Arc of the New World II, The Deities Chapter
by supermariossj64
Summary: The young Teru is encountered by Inuyasha's old arch enemy Naraku seeking a way to survive suceeding, Meanwhile young Teru finds that Ayame is as hard as a Ninja Gaiden game and he may need to change the world in order to have her.........................


Ayame: We are at the tribe of the wolves, this is my home.

Teru: Your home (Teru face is red hot)

Ayame:This monster was defeated, so I will send a messenger to inform inuyasha and team.

Teru: Ayame you are way to, ummm, cute.

Ayame: You are good at joking ^^

Teru: I am not joking I cant help it I fell for you the time I saw you and cant help it Aya, in my world this never happened it also wasnt important to me.

Ayame pushes Teru away and wrestles him to the floor without hurting him, the men of the tribe notice the scandal and approach.

Ayame: YUK! HUMAN YOU KNOW I HAVE NEVER APPROVED MARRIAGES BETWEEN WEREWOLVES AND HUMANS! THIS IS AGAINST THE HONOR OF OUR TRIBE! I LOST MY PAIR THANKS TO A HUMAN I AM NOT FALLING THAT LOW! I WOULD NEVER, NEVER! MARRY A HUMAN SPECIALLY A CHILDISH WEAKLING LIKE YOU!

Teru: You!, you are telling me this racist ideology stops you from havin a man that could love you, your pair is crazy about Kagome you have a shot in front of you a man that has fallen for you and…….

As Teru speaks in tears he is slapped by Kagome and is about to be injured

Ayame: YOU HUMAN! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT KOGA OR ME! I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A LESSON AT LEAST YOU CAN FEEL MY HANDS! I AM NO RACIST!

Just in time Ayame's grandfather comes to stop the would be beating

Great Sage: Ayame! Don't fool yourself you aren't racist or xenophobic about other races, you became like that after learning you lost Koga to a human, Koga helped defeat the evil Naraku, Kagome a human defeated Naraku with Inuyasha.

Ayame: Grandpa?!

Great Sage: Dont get me wrong this is against the pride of our tribe but you decide that, you are now the leader and as such we will follow you, you have grown into such beautiful girl.

Ayame: ME?! The leader? I need your wisdom…….

Great Sage: And you will have it until death claims me as I was telling you the new generations surprise me even more, and pride is one of the things define by time and changes as your grandpa I want you to be happy also and if you think this man can offer you this I will accept it as also the clan understanding that your descendants will give a bright future to our tribe instead of the old fashioned thinking that only pure werewolves can give strong warriors but if you regard it as an insolence to our pride I will do it also.

Ayame: Look Teru I cant, I grew up thinking this way and I love Koga.

Teru: If Koga wasnt in your heart, could I be in it?

Ayame: I dont know but for now your request is INSOLENCE.

Great Sage: EXPELL THIS MAN FROM OUR TERRITORIES MEN!

Ayame (thinking): Sorry if I am not energic about it, you will only hurt yourself further as well as myself, your request kinda makes me consider my emotions and that cant be.

Teru is tied to a boat leading to the village.

Great Sage: Why are you sad, you have done your will new leader.

Ayame: I…. understand his pain, in the future I shall look for him for friendship to quench his pain a little, maybe for love if Koga goes away of my heart some day.

Great Sage: You cant fool me, this wasnt the true reason you expelling him.

Ayame: Right, I have no head for this now thats why keeping him here and beign nice would be a problem.

Great Sage: That is right, the prophet went mad cause he felt a wound in the space and time, that can only means…..

Ayame: According to the prophecy the time has come for a power never seen before born to this world.

Great Sage:Kagome comes from the future if such a change could happen she would know it.

Ayame: Still I feel as if universe was above me.

Teru's boar hits land and his ropes are untied suddenly as he is in the place where Naraku died and he hears his creppy voice.

Naraku: Teru I understand your pain, my beloved one was taken from me by that beast man Inuyasha.

Teru: I CANT DO ANYTHING! AS ALWAYS!

Naraku: You can do everything you want, if Koga was out of the way Ayame would fell to you.

Teru: I dont have the power to do it!

Naraku: You want power? You already have it, if you wished me to return to this world I would take out this wolf for you. I am the will of what was once a powerful beign I almost killed Koga.

Teru: Wishing, what will wishing serve?

Naraku: Trust me, just close your eyes and wish it to happen.

A few seconds later a great dark aura covered the area, Inuyasha near the village knew who's presence was, but how? He was killed in soul and body. The darkness kept joining until it took the form of Naraku.

Naraku: YES A NEW BODY! MY HUMAN PART HAS BEEN REMOVED COMPLETELY! I FEEL MORE POWERFULL THAN EVER!

Teru: So, mister you are that voice?

Naraku: Indeed!

As he prepared to depart his body stood motionless, he then realized that as he was brought to kill Koga he couldnt do anything else and worst his body was weakening with time.

Naraku: My friend you have brought me back but my body is only designed to live enough to kill Koga I want to realize take revenge on Inuyasha also, just wish it like other time.

Teru: Koga I felt your energy was a dark one, I never thought I could give you form only by wishing it but just in case I wished you could only come to kill Koga, however I also wished that once you do it you are free, you have 12 hours to kill Koga, if you do it your body will become alive and you will have your full lifeforce completely.

Naraku (thinking): If I kill him my body could cease to exist also I can latter take some advantadge of it, I only have to kill this wolf.

Teru: I can pretend to be helping and win Ayame's heart I dont know what just have happened but I have to exploit this situation.

Goes running by hours until reaching the wolf tribe outpost.

Guard: HEY ITS THIS GUY AGAIN!

Teru: I have information for the leader, Koga is in danger of a guy named Naraku.

Ayame: You have been brought to me because the guards told me you have some information for me about the return of Naraku, if you were lying I will give you a lesson right now with my fists.

Teru tells everything that happened (without telling he was the cause of course)

Ayame sends a messenger for Inuyasha team and keeps Teru for intellience, she stays to defend the tribe, Teru is fine he knows the tribe of Ayame wont be attacked, a few hours latter Inuyasha teams with Koga and Naraku finds them.

Naraku: Inuyasha, how ironic fate can be, but I came for Koga right now, I have been gathering my forces and tracking you is already night and I only have 2 hours left for killing Koga.

Inyasha: You didnt even killed humans or played with someone

Naraku: I am on a hurry I told you, now get out of the way as soon as I kill Koga I will kill you!

Koga punches Naraku and Inuyasha uses Tetsuaiga surprisingly Naraku's body doesnt regenerate and is apparently rotten.

Inuyasha: So your body is rotten that is your hurry Naraku how did you managed to survive all this time?

Naraku: My will remained here specially now that I knew I would had the opportunity to come back my last one.

Koga: Why is your body so shitty?

Naraku: Because I must kill you to have my full life again NOW HURRY AND DIE!

MEANWHILE IN THE WEREWOLF TRIBE:

Ayame: Teru thanks for helping me despite you hate Koga, sorry if I was rude I normally would had been nice to you but Im worried the prophet words still round my head and Naraku's return is like if it was an overture to this, I was going to search after you after this issue was finished do talk to you.

Teru: Why the change?

Ayame: Because I know your pain.

Teru: Then forget Koga.

Ayame grabs Teru's hands

Ayame: Teru, what descendency will you give to the clan….. I know for a fact I am in my right to search love if Koga doesnt gives it to me.

Teru: Humans arent as weak as you think!

Great Sage: Maybe, our foe was once human, even Naraku was once human.

Ayame: We can still be friends.

IN THE BATTLEFIELD:

Koga: How did you got back?!

Naraku: I was brought that by him!, THE TITAN OF TIME!

Koga: You mean the prophecy about the reincarnation of Chronos?!

Inuyasha: Who is Chronos?!

Koga: It is a tale only known to the wolf tribes, there was a tribe of wise men that studied the nature of the world even time, among them there was a man called Chronos by his studies of time, eventually the legend says his studies led him to achieve an understandin of the universe in such way that he was able to bend reality thus bend time, becoming the Titan of Time as soon as he attained those powers his fellow men killed him in fear before he could react in his deathbed he cursed the tribe making then half men and that was the first wolf tribe, but we formed our own society forming multiple times and grew strong, the Titan Of Time told he would return someday and wouldnt be killed this time the great prophet announced it twice, before Kagome came and after Naraku's death, apparently when Kagome time travelled awoke the soul of the Titan Of Time.

Naraku: Excactly and as soon as I kill Koga as the Titan Of Time wills it I will become immortal, but I wont kill you inuyasha I have decided that neither I will fight you.

Inuyasha:?!

Naraku: I knew Chronos could bend time but never thought reality, I will just kill Koga and them ask him to bend reality to a reality where you will be the one rejected by Kikyo and I will be loved by her.

Koga: If Chronos isnt here it means his human body isnt fully aware of his powers, who is?!

Naraku: YOU WILL NEVER FIND HIM!

MEANWHILE IN THE TRIBE:

Teru: So your grandpa story is true?

Ayame: Yes, Naraku has gone after Koga this probably means after he is killed Chronos will return.

Great Sage: Or maybe he has already returned.

Ayame: Teru I want you to be my confident, you will help me to find the host body of Chronos before it manifests.

Teru (thinking): That means I am?! No, impossible I will help Ayame in her search.

Ayame (crying): Teru, Koga isnt gonna survive this! I feel it, hug me!

Teru: Ayame I……

Ayame bitchslaps teru 10 times

Ayame (keeping him in her arms): WHY TERU?! WHY COULDNT YOU COME BEFORE ME BEFORE KOGA SAVED ME?! YOU COULD HAD RESPONDED MY LOVE! YOU ARE AN IDIOT! HUMAN OR NOT YOU SHOULD HAD COME EARLIER!

IN THE BATTLEFIELD:

Naraku launches posin and attacks Koga.

Kagome: Inuyasha look! Naraku is looking tired he is not making it!

(all the area is destroyed, even the near villaged has been destroyed in the fight but all villager went out before the fight (thats why they hid from Naraku all that time to give time to the villagers))

Inuyasha: Your body is dying I bet!

Naraku: DARN! I only have a few minutes left!

In disppair he uses a special poison he was keeping for killing inuyasha and starts to launch it.

Koga: EVADE THIS POISON!

They keep evading it until there are only 5 minutes left to kill Koga, Naraku points it towards Kagome and as planned Koga blocks the attack.

Naraku: Look inuyasha! I WASNT AIMING AT KAGOME I JUST KNEW KOGA WOULD BLOCK IT

Koga is beign turned into stone.

Naraku: HAHAHAHA, this poison is what I was keeping for you but I dont need it anymore as now Kikyo will be mine.

Koga: You fool, I know that poison and I planned just to make this fight land to its last minutes I knew you was carrying this rare poison that transmutes and I knew the fool of Inuyasha would fall in that trap so it was reserved for him my plan was to corner you so you used this attack on me and more importantly you used it on the last minutes of your time remaining.

Naraku:?!

Koga: You will see Naraku, Chronos asked you to kill me but not to turn me into stone.

Naraku: YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL BE TURNED INTO STONE!

Koga: I rather to sacrifice myself than have you in this world again, Naraku besides this poison only needs some of Kagome's powers to disolve.

Naraku: You liar this poison is impossible to revert

Koga: Lie, this poison is impossible to revert as long as the one who casted it is alive that is why is taken as impossible to revert but once the caster dies you only need some spiritual power to dissolve it.

Koga is completely covered by stone and Naraku goes to destroy the body but inuyasha cuts his arms and Kagome uses an arrow to destroy his body, his head is left respawning another body but it also dissolved as his time is over.

Naraku: Cure you Inuyasha!

Kagome: Inuyasha you saved Koga!

Inuyasha: I wasn't doing it for him is just that I dont like to have a debt with this wolf guy.

MEANWHILE IN THE WOLF TRIBE:

Great Sage: Naraku's presence has vanished, as well as Koga's

Ayame falls in tears to the floor and is joined by Teru who tries to calm her, with great energy Ayame grabs Teru and puts him against the wall

Ayame: WHY?! NOW, NOW! WHAT WILL YOU DO IF I KILL YOU?!

Teru: I dont mind really.

Ayame: YOU, YOU! HEAR ME! IF I MARRY YOU FOR YOUR SAKE YOU WON'T BE LIKE THOSE HUMANS WHO CHEAT!

Teru (smilin): Sorry, I shouldnt be smiling I just can't help it, why you accepted me?I

Ayame: Shut up you fool I just realized I want to be happy and cease crying for at least one time even in the death of my friend Koga as he would had wished it, Im just beign selfish, I WILL BEAT YOU UP!

Teru:?!

Ayame: I would, but you arent my prisoner anymore neither my guest, but now you are my….. my pair

Ayame now begins to grab the hands of Teru and softly starts kissing him!

Teru: But we arent married!

Ayame:shhhhhh, I am the leader and if I say we are, we are and nobody will se us here grandpa has gone I will cry Koga tomorrow now I just want to experiment what pairs are supossed to do.

They both took their clothes off and have sex in a very passionate way.

IN THE DESTROYED VILLAGE:

Kagome: That's it

Koga: Naraku wont be back I hope I thought I would remain as stone.

Inuyasha: At least you wouldnt talk!

Kagome:Look the well has been destroyed!

Koga: That well connected timelines how will you go back?!

Kagome: I dont know, Teru and I will have to find another way

Koga: TERU!, KAGOME TELL ME SOMETHING TERU CAME FROM YOUR TIME ISNT IT?!

Kagome: Yes, so do I

Koga: Teru likes Ayame as I saw!

Kagome: Yes, a lot but dont worry.

Koga: Is not that, who would have a reason to kill me if not him, he was rejected by Ayame and almost beaten for me!

Inuyasha: Are you suggesting he is the Titan Of Time.

Koga: YES, If you want to save your friend Kagome we must get to Ayame's camp before the Sage descovers Teru is the reincarnation of Chronos or before he manifests completely.

Kagome: Right!

IN AYAME'S TRIBE:

Ayame: It is daytime already

Teru: I never thought I would actually have you, Ayame.

Ayame (smiling): I will make our marriage public tomorrow, today I just want to cry Koga.

Teru:…….

Ayame: Don't worry Teru, I told you I wanted to be with you, my heart is yours, you have earned it, I didnt accepted you not to avoid beign alone but because I really want you at my side.

Teru: RIGHT!

Inuyasha and company comes running

Ayame: KOGA YOU ARE ALIVE!

Koga: Naraku will never take the best of me

Teru: …….

Ayame: Koga, now you are free, I am marrying Kagome's friend Teru.

Koga: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!

Ayame: What you heard, I fell to him, you rejected me and told me every time you didnt wished me I found someone who does and is caring now go to try Kagome if she accepts you of course, this is what you tell me you wanted.

Kagome: Ayame, Teru is my classmate, he needs to come back, well as soon as I figure out how to do it as the well suddenly collapsed.

Ayame: He isn't going anywhere, he is staying here if his family wants him they are welcome here but he isnt going, I will retain him by force if necessary I wouldnt let him out of the tribe's mountain even if he asked me to do it, he wont leave this mountians ever without a tribe escort and that escort will be me and only me.

Inuyasha:Is he your prisoner?!

Ayame: Call him how you want he isnt going without you getting harmed seriously.

Ayame lifts her fists in attack position, Teru smiles.

Teru:So she really has fallen for me!

Koga: Do you know why Naraku came back?! He sent him after me it was his plan!

Kagome: Koga stop!

Koga: HE IS THE REINCARNATION OF THE TITAN OF TIME CHRONOS!

Ayame:What?!

Teru: So its really me……

Ayame: YOU FOOLED ME?!

Teru: Ayame, I didnt knew it I wasnt sure

Ayame: But you did revived Naraku and sent him after Koa

Teru (crying): I I did it for you, it wasnt my idea that guy almost forced me

Ayame: THIS IS IT OUR MARRIAE IS OVER AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS!

Kagome: Inuyasha help him!

Inuyasha and Kagome fight against the tribe men that wants to accomplish the orders of their leader

Great Sage: Wait Ayame! Maybe we can turn him on our side!

Ayame: So none of you cant do it?! I WILL!

Teru: Cant be you wouldnt dare to harm me Ayame, right?!

Ayame grabs Teru and puts him against the wall

Ayame: THIS IS THE END OF OUR STORY! I HATE YOU!

Ayame punch is heading to Teru's face he wont survive the impact

Teru (thinking): I have lost my girl, and this is my end if I could do something

Teru remembers Naraku's words "you can do everything".

Teru (crying): Ayame wait!, can I say something

Ayame: Your last words!

Teru: I want to be with you, really do you accept me?

Ayame (in tears): I WILL SMASH YOUW CUTE FACE!

Teru (with a changed voice): So be it!

Teru snaps his fingers and Ayame's punch impact Teru's face causing damage indeed the damage a muscled and trained girl like Ayame should cause with 1 punch but not the damage a trained she wolf girl should cause, is there something wrong?

Ayame: IT SHOULD HAD KILLED YOU!

Koga: Ayame, did you hold back?!

Teru nose is broken and bleeding and he is with that 1 punch as if he was assaulted by a gang but he is alive laying in the floor.

Koga runs and hugs Ayame who is crying

Ayame: Koga, sorry I still will bother you until you be mine I dont want that traitor as my pair

Teru rises with his face healed, what the hell is going on?

Teru: Ayame I am far from you, you cant reach me now I DARE YOU!

Ayame: YOU!

Ayame speed is no greater than that of an Olympic athlete as she has trained her body much

Ayame: My speed! What is going on?! TERU!

Teru: No, call me Chronos! Naraku's words awoke me completely.

Chronos/Teru: Now I have accepted myself as Chronos and you Ayame who hates now humans are now a human so is your tribe, as for your grandpa he is a complete wolf now

Kagome: Teru…. You arent like that

Chronos: You are right I am not, is the pain that drove me to this situation it only took one snap from my fingers to change you into humans but Koga you are still a werewolf come for me.

Koga:YOU I WONT CONTAIN MYSELF!

Koga is thrown to the other side when he attempts to hit Teru

Koga: You didnt even moved!

Chronos: I set up this as well when I snapped my fingers I changed the gravity and repulsion forces so that when any violent force comes to attack me is returned to its source. Koga this time I have lifted my defense just for you this is the only time.

Koga: YOU! I WILL HIT YOU THIS TIME!

Kagome: I cant find the source of his power it is not like Naraku

Chronos: Kagome my power doesnt comes from black energy like demons I am not attacking you with energy as you know it, my brain now is very powerfull can WARP REALITY!

Kagome: Reality?!

Chronos: That is right I warp reality to produce the effect that I wish is not the warp itself or the action the one that causes you trouble.

Inuyasha: Take this! DIAMONDS!, KAGOME HELP ME WE HAVE TO TAKE HIM DOWN WE CANT GO EASY ON HIM!

Kagome: Right, but we will try to keep him alive!

Inuyasha's attack and Kagome's arrow combine with a powerfull energy and make full impact on Chronos

Koga: HE IS STILL THERE!

Chronos: I changed the durability of my body now is as strong as a galaxy! Koga come and hit me to you this effect might be null!

Koga: TAKE THIS!

Chronos: Koga, you are nothing more than a clown and when you are gone Ayame will be mine.

Chronos snaps his finger

Chronos: Do you want to hit me are you sure? If you hit me you will be proving yourself a joke because you must be joking about beating me.

Koga: SHUT UP! YOU SHOULD HAD ACCEPTED AYAME'S LESSON WHEN YOU COULD!

Koga fist goes into Teru's face and suddenly he disappears. Chronos is in the floor and rises up bleeding very badly.

Chronos (with a fucked up face): That really hurts I never expected this coming I must stop playing games, the bitch is fast, if Koga would had been faster he would had killed me.

He snaps his fingers and his face heals.

Inuyasha: Shit he was told not to kill him, he was really trying.

Kagome: Where is Koga?

Chronos: In the floor

Kagome picks a card in the floor, is a Joker card from the Poker game but has Koga's face

Kagome: YOU TURNED KOGA INTO A POKER CARD?!

Chronos: Well I told him that he would prove to be a joke if he attempted to hit me and so he is, but shit Higurashi this was no joke I set up reality so Koga would be turned into a card when his punch hit me, but he was so fast that his punch had almost destroyed my face before he turned into a joker card I guess I should had specified the effect to happen instantly and his face made contact or was near instead of hit, that hurts as hell this bitch was fast.

Ayame: That's why is Koga, the fast wind.

Ginta: YOU!

Chronos: I see, one of Koga's I have no time for you, prehaps it would be better if you just go away.

Ayame: WHAT HAPPENED TO GINTA?!

Chronos: I didnt killed him, dont worry I just wished him out of existence. Now listen to me tribe men, I know you are planning to ambush me but remember now you are human and second I can wish you out of existence.

Ayame (with resignation): Teru, Chronos, whatever you are, I am sorry for what I did I was wrong but please bring Koga back as well as Ginta, I know if I marry you our tribe will be strong just bring everything back to normal and we can celebrate a happy wedding, right.

Kagome: I love weddings ^^

Inuyasha: Kagome you have noticed we are fighting a dude that makes Naraku look like a Shippo?

Shippo: HEY?!

Inuyasha: Is true when Naraku came back you just went into hiding and Miroku just fainted on the first seconds after absorving the poison insects as his wind tunnel came back when Naraku did.

Miroku: HEY HEY! SORRY FOR BEIGN LATE I WAS RECOVERING!, I saw and heard everything, mr Chronos?

Chronos:Yes?

Miroku: I know it isnt time to ask and now she hates you but you managed to seduce someone like Ayame in 1 day and well can you teach me your secret on how to seduce cute girls? I know when you did you didnt warped up reality.

Chronos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kagome: Good, he still has some humour I think he is just angry at his failed attempt to conquer Ayame.

Chronos: You want to join me? You will have all the girls you want what do you say.

Miroku: Really?!

Chronos: WHAT THE?!

Chronos head is detatched from his body and cut in 2, Koga punches his falling body.

Sango: HA!

Miroku: Sa-Sango where were you all this time you didnt even came to fight Naraku

Sango: I was investigating rather the source behind Naraku's power that is why I disappeared and was planning to kill him if necessary, I just wanted him to lower his defenses to Koga so I can cut him in 2.

Kagome: SANGO YOU KILLED TERU CHAN!

Chronos appears behind Kagome.

Kagome: Dont worry Kagome thanks for your caring

Sango: But how?

Chronos: You foolish hottie, I just need to draw a clear mental image and reality will construct it for me.

Ayame: So do you accept?

Chronos: For what so you plot to kill me everytime?! NO!

Chronos: It is clear I cant have you in this reality but in MY reality you will be mine or at least have a chance to get you!

Chronos starts to float high

Kagome: Teru stop!

Chronos: Kagome thanks for caring for me!, but I must get Ayame!

Inuyasha: Kagome in your future not even 1 monster survived you think it has to do with this?

Kagome: I dont know, STOP PLEASE

Ayame: I will be loyal to you, I SWEAR

Chronos: No, I will conquer you this time, make you love me erase your memories even mine.

Miroku: Please teach me how to conquer hot girls!

Chronos: GRANTED! FOR A PRICE!

Sango: NO, JUST NO! YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT!

Shippo: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Chronos: ANOTHER REALITY!

A white light covers everything. What will happen?!

To be Continued………….. MAYBE.

NEXT CHAPTER: Miroku da Pimp.


End file.
